Scream, Shout, and Let It All Out
by PenguinLee.n.Paul
Summary: Leah lost her voice. Lost her baby. On the brink on loosing the one man who taught her how to love again. On the brink to insanity. {LeahxPaul,LeahxJacob[MostlyPxL]} (M FOR CURSING AND MENTIONS OF SEXUAL CONTENT)


**_Scream,Shout,And Let All Out._**

* * *

'We didn't have a choice!"

Leah laughed at Samuel, his faced red, and sadness in his brown eyes, an protective arm around his imprint Emily Young.

"You_ **BOTH**_ had a choice. She could have chosen you_ **AS A FRIEND, PROTECTOR OR**** LOVER**_! But no you just chose her as a lover. Same goes for you Emily." Leah scoffed at the tears that Emily now shed, moving away from Sam as the words sinked could't bring himself to drag Emily back into his arms. His bitter ex was correct, and was too ashamed to even admit it. Both of them. "Now that I'm HAPPY and not dreading over you both going behind my back, you telling me to leave him?"

"But Leah.. I-It's Paul. Rachel had just left him to go to college and marry that lawyer." Emily whispered, her hazels landed on the angry she wolf. Her gaze hardened,"But you always go after imprinted men."

CRACK!

Emily's bottom lip split open, blood trickling down her chin. Her small whimper penetrated the thick air. Sam shook uncontrollably, suddenly phasing mid air attacking Leah. His gigantic wolf teeth bit down to her neck, his nails of his paws digging deeper into her shoulder.

_"Hey Sam Do- SAM! LET GO OF HER!"_

Sam pulled away just as Jacob, Seth, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil ran towards them. Paul being held back by the scruff of his neck by Jared, Quil, and Embry baring his teeth at Sam while Seth whined nudging an unconscious with his wet nose. Jacob phased back putting on his shorts while placing a hand on her wound to stop the bleeding,"It's too deep. We have to take her to . She could die." Jacob muttered. Sam froze, his ears flattened at the back of his head at the mention of Leah's wound to be fatal.

"Seth run to the treaty line and howl three times for Edward. He knows that signal if anything goes bad," Jacob ordered, he didn't move"NOW SETH!"

The rest of the pack phased, putting on their cut offs. Paul ran towards Leah,crouching by her body, tears pooled from his eyes,"Lee? Baby?" One hand traced her defined jaw line and his calloused thumb traced her cheekbone. Her breath came in short pants. The sweet smell of burnt sugar and clorox invaded their senses but they ignored it.

'What happened to her?" Carlisle asked also crouching, Jacob moving to the side. He placed two cold fingers on her neck feeling for her heartbeat.

** BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP**

"Samuel," Paul growled. Edward had to hold back Leah's one and only(surprisingly)best friend Rosalie who bared her teeth at Sam, who was now in human form clutching a shocked yet smug looking teary eyed Emily..

"Paul does she have any conditions I have to be warned about so I can worry how much medication to put her on."

"My poor Leah." Paul cracked. He looked at Rosalie to see if he should tell them in front of the whole pack. Confirming the questioning look in his eyes, Paul sighed heavily. His hand on her cheek traveled protectively on her abdomen,"She's three months pregnant."

* * *

Carlisle sped down the hall towards the small living room all cramped with the pack; Jacob, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Brady, Collin, Seth and Sue, Quil Sr, and Billy. Their faces depressed with their eyes erased of life. Specifically, Paul and Jacob. They were all cramped either on the floor or the small two old creaking couches surrounding the chipped coffee table and some T.V box.

"How are they." Sue shot up followed by Paul, Seth, and Jacob. Edward clutched a dry heaving Rosalie as they walked out. Her head shaking in denial, every single face at the Black residence face drained at the noises Rosalie made." ?"

"When Samuel had bitten her throat, he pierced her vocal chords. Leah will not be able to talk if not treated with Vocal Therapy. Even then, she may not." Carlisle didn't avoid the topic. He shut his eyes knowing if vampires could cry, tears would have overflowed by now._Edward. I can not tell them. _Edward passed a in shock Rosalie to Carlisle. He sped toward the four grown-ups and looked into their eyes.

"When he attacked Leah, Sam had placed a weight on his paw which laid on her stomach, plus with the fall...I am absolutely sorry Paul but the fetus did not..survive."

Paul shook fiercely, as tears fell from his eyes. Rosalie pushed her adoptive father away from her and hugged Paul, Jacob fell backwards, stumbling as he felt Seth and Sue hug him tightly. Everyone having their own way to let out all their grief.

* * *

_**When I wrote this I cried. I've been Really sentimental lately -.-**_

_**I got this idea by watching a video, a friend had made for pleasurable activity(not that kind) about a small girl who lost her voice by trying to commit suicide, but they pumped her stomach ridding all the Clorox she downed. And this popped out.**_

_**Please Review how all this came out as!**_

_**THANKS**_

_**-Griselle!**_


End file.
